


Chapter 48.Tonight

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	Chapter 48.Tonight

当车子缓缓地倒进车位，等Krist将车子停稳熄火后，Singto便立即解开了安全带，拎着手边的购物袋开门下了车。  
Krist纳闷地看了他一眼，对于他这般火急火燎的动作十分不解，不过还没等他来得及细想，Singto又  
快步折了回来，替他打开了车门，催促他快点跟上来。  
Krist连忙应了一声，锁好车门便紧跟上去。  
几分钟后，他们终于回到了房间内，一进门Krist便  
往床上一倒，整个人都瘫在了床上，身体也随着慢慢放松下来。Singto略带侵略的眼神掠过他的腰线，又不着痕迹地移开，他的喉结滚动了一下，眼神也暗了几分。  
“那个…我先去洗澡了”他将购物袋放在桌子上，眼  
睛又忍不住的向他看去。  
“…去吧”Krist闭着双眼，看都没看他一眼摆摆手道。  
Singto的眼睛意犹未尽的在他身上停留了一会儿，才不舍的从阳台拿了浴巾向浴室挪步。  
浴室里的水声悠悠响起，Singto脱下衣物放在一边，他低头看了看身上已经愈合的伤口，轻轻抚上去按了按，用不同的力度在伤口周围试探着，可是却并没有感觉什么疼痛感，看来应该没什么大问题了。  
他重重呼出一口气，目光转而移到旁边的裤子上，他走过去将口袋里的杜蕾斯拿了出来，在柔和的灯光下，这样东西也染上了一层旖旎。  
他舔了舔下唇，将它紧紧攥在手里，心里早已有了别种情绪。  
思想一旦跑偏也回不了头了，现在的他只要一闭上眼，便是一片春色。他甩了甩头，强压下情绪，可心里却澎湃万分。  
Singto把浸泡在热水里的毛巾拿了出来，用手拧干后略有些着急的去擦拭着自己的身体。果然，尽管伤口已经愈合了，但在擦到后背的时候依然很不方便，远远没有Krist帮他洗澡时的舒适感。一想到这里，他的脑海里又被上次在浴室里发生的一切所填满，Krist甜甜的嘴唇与嫣红色的乳尖，仿佛近在眼前，令他无法自拔，久久回味。  
此刻的他瞥见旁边放着的安全套，便更有些迫不及待起来，他着急慌忙地用热水又冲了遍身体，然后用浴巾简单擦了擦身上的水珠，拿起换洗的衣服就往身上套。  
他弯着腰刚穿上了短裤，一抬眼就撇到了自己面前蒙上了一层水雾的镜子，他眼珠一转，当时心下便有了一个小心思，他的嘴角不受控制的向上勾了勾，又向前了几步，把纤长的手指伸向了镜子。  
也许是周围的一切太过静谧，当Singto从浴室出来的时候，Krist已经趴在床上睡着了，Singto擦拭头发的手微微止住，他眯着眼脚步轻缓地向他走去。  
Krist均匀的呼吸声此刻听来却尤为清晰，见他这么劳累，Singto紧紧攥着口袋里的安全套，心中又纠结起来，可是结果却显然易见，平凡人往往斗不过内心的猛兽，Singto心中的小恶魔还是获胜了。  
“Kit…”Singto轻轻推了推他的肩膀，可是当事人却依旧睡得香甜。  
“Kit，醒醒，别睡了，该去洗澡了”Singto俯身在他耳边再次呼唤道。  
“唔～”温热的气息喷洒在他的耳廓边，令Krist不满地皱起眉头，抬起手揉了揉眼睛，才不情愿地睁开双眼。  
Singto伸手摸了摸他的头，而后又轻轻地揉了揉他的太阳穴。  
“困了？”  
“嗯”Krist毫不掩饰的点点头，随即还打了个哈欠。  
Singto见他这睡眼惺忪的模样，只觉得有满头黑线压了下来，一时不知道该如何反应。  
“我洗好了，你去洗吧。”Singto拉着他起来，将浴巾交到了他手中。  
Krist无精打采的接过浴巾便往浴室走去，见他这般模样，Singto微微叹了口气，一把搂过他的腰便吻了上去，等将人里里外外都吻了个遍，Krist才回来了几分清醒。  
他挣扎着轻推了推Singto，后者才意犹未尽的放开他。  
“你干嘛啊？”Krist一把用手捂住唇，用刚睡醒还有些朦胧的眼睛瞪了他一眼。  
“让你清醒点”Singto笑着道。  
“有病”Krist皱着眉骂道。  
Singto似乎是将他这样的斥责都当成了情趣，他勾了勾唇，淡淡笑了笑，而后又凑近他的耳边，抚上他的腰，轻声说道：  
“去洗澡吧，我等你出来。”  
这样低沉而又性感的声线，像一道电流一般直接触到了Krist的心脏，让他全身一颤，酥麻的感觉传遍了四肢。  
他的脸微微泛红，神情也有点不自然的看向旁边。  
Singto对着他挑了挑眉，炽热的眼神若有似无地滑过他的下身，他只觉得全身一个激灵，连忙拿开了Singto的手，转身快步进了浴室。  
当浴室门关上后，Krist才算是松了一口气，一想到Singto刚刚说的那句话，Krist都能感觉到头皮一阵发麻。  
这家伙，到底在打什么主意？  
Krist靠着浴室门，细想了半天也没得出结论，索性也不去深究了。  
先洗完澡再说吧，就这么想着，他深深叹了一口气，抬眼便瞥见镜子上有一块块反光的痕迹，在布满水雾的镜子上格外显眼，他疑惑地向镜子走去。  
当他靠的越近，镜子上的痕迹便鲜明起来，等他走到镜子面前的时候，那一行字迹便毫无保留的暴露在他眼前。  
此刻平整明亮的镜子上赫然写着一行字：  
“我在床上等你”  
这些痕迹不用想也知道是谁留下的，这几个字虽然平常可见，可拼凑到一起也足够让Krist瞬间羞红，连带着心脏也乱跳起来。  
看着这些羞赧的字迹，他立马用手全部抹去，可挂在脸上的红晕却蔓延到了耳尖，一直无法消散。  
这下好了，Krist算是彻底清醒了。  
而此时房间内的Singto早已关上了窗帘，也将空调调到了适合的温度，最后为了烘托气氛还开了床头的小暗灯，温暖的颜色照亮了房间的一角，隔着灯罩透过一丝雾蒙蒙的感觉。  
将一切都准备就绪后，Singto平躺在床上，侧看着床头桌子上摆放的安全套跟润滑剂，随后安心的闭上双眼，身体一边陷在大床里享受着身下柔软的床垫。，一边竖起耳朵认真地听着浴室内的动静。  
不知过了多久，浴室里的水声渐渐停了下来，他像是警觉的动物，立马睁开双眼翻身下床，捻手捻脚地走到浴室门口。  
听着浴室内窸窸窣窣的脚步声，他的心也是一阵缭乱。他轻轻拍了拍胸口，平复了一下澎湃的心绪，暗暗做好心里建设，倚靠着墙壁，微微喘着气。  
浴室内的Krist早已将衣物都穿戴整齐，只是踌躇了半天，还是不敢打开浴室门，他本以为自己已经做好了心理准备，可是面对接下来的一切，他还是免不了有些紧张。  
只是一想到Singto满心期待的脸，他的心又柔软下来。  
哎！做就做吧！  
他重重呼出一口气，心里一横，直接打开了浴室门。  
浴室门应声打开，Singto立马偏过头向他看去，对上Singto炙热的目光，Krist只是看了一眼，便有些退缩，他的脚步微微退了退，全身也一直紧绷着。  
他抬眸又看了一眼Singto，他张了张口，想要说些什么，可Singto却再也等不及他开口。上前了几步，将他拦腰抱起。  
几乎还未等Krist反应过来，他便被Singto重重扔在床上，床下一片柔软倒是没让Krist受什么伤，可是他刚想继续开口，Singto便欺身压了上来，一下便噙住他的唇让他再也想不了其他。  
Singto用手撩起了Krist宽松的T恤，白嫩光滑的皮肤瞬间就袒露了出来，两颗红樱在此时看起来格外的诱人，他的身上还有些许没有擦干的水迹，在灯光的照耀下闪了些许银光，衬在细滑的皮肤上显得格外耀眼。  
Singto俯下身对着肌肤就亲吻了上去，大手也在他的胸膛上抚摸着，带着薄茧的手指轻轻滑过他的乳晕处，留下一阵微痒。  
“唔…！”这磨人的抚摸让Krist一下就抬起了腰，似是寻求更多的刺激一般追寻着Singto四处点火的手指。  
Singto顺势亲吻上了他的乳尖，舌头轻巧的拨弄着他早已肿胀起来的红樱，可是他没有多做停留，仅仅是撩拨了一下就转战到了下面的皮肤上，Singto一路向下吻去，舌尖滑过Krist腰间的每一寸敏感的皮肤，最终停留在了小腹上。  
与此同时，他的手也没有闲着，而是隔着裤子的布料将他的臀部狠狠的揉了一把。  
“啊～”Krist不自觉地惊呼了一声，才发觉自己刚刚似乎发出了十分羞耻的声音，他连忙捂住嘴，眼眶也因为他的举动而渐渐潮红。  
Singto嘴角一弯，对于他的反应十分满意，随后抬起了埋在他小腹处的脸，目光闪烁着看向Krist，欲望一览无余的呈现在了他的面前，而Krist此时也好不到哪去，红的快滴出血来的脸颊昭显着他的无措，全身的肌肤都染上了淡淡的粉色，看上去十分诱人。  
几乎是没多做停留，Singto的吻继续向下，舌头不断的在他腰间的敏感处打转，眼神也火燎的一路向下游走，顺势脱掉了Krist碍事的短裤。  
Singto的目光细细滑过他的下半身，每一处每一寸都看得十分仔细，他的手伸到了他的内裤边上，他能感觉到Krist身体传来的一丝颤抖，他心里一阵轻笑，随即伸出温润的舌尖轻舔着他的腰侧。  
Krist强咬着唇，手上的青筋也显然可见，他狠狠地抓着身下的床单，拼命抑制自己不发出任何声音，可是Singto又怎么会这么轻易就放过他。  
他的目光转瞬来到他的雪白滑嫩的大腿上，当下他便沿着他的腰侧一路摸到了小腿，最后在细滑的皮肤上的手停在Krist微微曲起的膝弯处，他的眼睛亮了亮，握住内侧的软肉轻轻抬起了他的大腿，动作总是比想法快，他想都没想到的就俯下身，细密的吻全部落在了krist的大腿内侧里。  
“唔！”这磨人的刺激令他立刻弓起了腰，Singto一点一点的向上吻去，从膝盖处吻到了大腿根部，时不时的发出一些吮吸的水声，令他头皮发麻，试图夹紧微微打颤的双腿。  
可是Singto手上的禁锢却不能如他所愿，反而用手把两条腿分的更开了，还一边低着头亲吻着，Krist只觉得全身都敏感到了极点，而Singto却一点一点的撩拨着他的欲望。  
Singto立刻察觉到他的细微变化，他微微一笑，轻启牙关便向那大腿内侧的软肉轻咬了一口，细致的皮肤口感很好，他忍不住嘬了一下，粉红色的印子当即便落在了上面。  
Krist只感觉一阵电流传遍了四肢，他几乎立马撑起身子，立刻翻身将他压在了身下。  
位置转换，Krist坐在他的腰间微微喘息着，上身松松垮垮的挂在身上，而Krist几近赤裸的下半身此时却紧紧地贴着他，尽管隔着布料却依然滚烫的让人发麻。那细微的喘息声就像是小猫伸出了尖尖的指甲一般挠在了他的心尖上，令他更是难耐。  
Krist的衣服因为Singto的摆弄早已被扯的歪七扭八，他的额头上出了些细汗，一滴一滴的顺着脸颊滑落下来，看着尤为性感。Singto看着这样性感的Krist小小的咽了下口水，随后伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，挑衅的看着他。  
Krist的眼神由上至下看着他，眼尾氤氲着湿气却丝毫掩盖不过那神情中的欲望，他的喉结滚动了一下，低头就朝着Singto的薄唇吻去。  
Krist的吻并不温柔，他生疏的敲撬开了Singto的牙关，毫无技巧的在其中搜刮着，牙齿还时不时的碰到对方的唇，Singto的舌尖卷住了他胡乱舔弄着的舌头吮吸着，反客为主的加深了这个吻。  
一吻过后，Krist伸出小舌细细舔舐着他的唇线，而后还意犹未尽的又轻啄了一吻。  
转眼他的视线落到枕头边的安全套上，他顺势探过身子，将安全套衔在了口中。  
他的双腿跨在Singto的腰间，紧紧贴合的燥热感让他心生荡漾，索性用手撩起了自己的衣摆，把自己的上衣脱了下来扔到了一边，纤细的腰肢形成了一条好看的曲线，屁股也因此在Singto的身上磨弄着，与此同时，他蜜色般的身体也毫无保留的展露在Singto眼前。  
对上Singto满是情欲的双眼，Krist浅浅笑了笑，伸手拿着安全套，轻轻啄了一下，随即又用牙齿叼住了包装的一角，慢慢地撕开了那一层五彩斑斓的包装袋。  
在Singto的注视下，他将安全套取了出来，微攥在手心里，他抬起头正对上Singto深邃的眼眸，他伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，手的指腹顺势向下，微微滑过Singto腹部的每一寸皮肤。  
见Singto的腹部肌肉因为他的触碰而微微皱缩，他心里一阵轻笑，看着他的眼神也多了几分情欲。  
他微微咬唇，略微俯下身望着他，嘴角抹起一个勾人的笑。  
“今晚，你是我的了。”  
看着跨坐在自己腰上的Krist，Singto嘴角的弧度也越来越大，他双手扣住了他的腰，眼神更幽深了些许。  
“这可是你说的，你可别后悔。”  
——————  
柔和的灯光星星点点的洒在床上，给人一种温馨的静谧。  
Krist静静地躺在床上熟睡着，零碎的刘海随意散落下来，让他多了几分乖巧的感觉。  
Singto倚靠在他的身边，眼神轻柔地看着他的睡脸，眼里一片情深，只不过回想起刚刚与他一同经历的情事，Singto却还是有些意犹未尽。  
他从没有见过这样的Krist，今夜的他多了几分媚态，多了几分诱惑，更多了几分撩人。  
他闭上眼又回顾了刚刚发生的一切，只觉得舌尖又燥热了起来，随即他的目光转而落在了他暴露在外的肩膀上，那原本该是雪白细滑的皮肤，此刻却也多了些星星点点的红痕，这几道痕迹虽然不大，但是却十分密麻，再加上Krist的皮肤细薄，看来没个一周半月也好不了。  
其实不只是Krist，连他自己的背上都带有几道抓痕，只不过指甲印在麦色的皮肤上却不怎么显眼。  
想到这儿，Singto满意的笑了笑，一想到这些都是他们相爱的证明，他便倾身凑上前去又亲了一口，才给他盖好了被子。  
而正在他还沉浸在这温馨的气氛中的时候，一阵手机铃声打破了一切沉寂，Singto下意识地朝睡在一边的Krist看去，却没有被这刺耳的铃声惊醒，依然安稳的闭着眼睡在他的身边。  
他微微放了下了心，才立马环顾着着声源的方向，将目光锁定到了不远处的桌子上。  
那是Krist的手机…  
他翻身下床，走到桌边拿起手机，可是来电显示的那个字眼却让他的心里一沉，下意识的就想挂掉，但是他压下了这股冲动。  
他回过头再次确认了Krist的情况，从地上捡起了衣服穿好，缓缓走到阳台才接通了电话。  
“喂？”  
“怎么是你？他人呢？”电话那头的女生语气有些不悦地问道。  
Singto透过窗帘看了看正在床上睡得香甜的Krist，心里顿时化为一滩柔水。  
“他已经睡了”虽然他现在心绪依然悸动，可对着她，他的声音却还是带着几分冷感。  
见电话那边迟迟没有反应，Singto的眼神又暗下了几分。  
“你有话就直说吧”  
电话那头悄悄叹了口气，虽然声音很小，可是细微的声音还是传到了Singto的耳朵里。  
“我就在楼下，你现在出来，我们当面谈谈。”  
Singto转过身看着外面一片墨色的夜幕，整个小区静的可怕，就只有楼下的路灯散发着些许微弱的光。  
他微蹙着眉，淡淡地回了一个字。  
“行”  
挂断电话后，Singto一边重新迈进屋子，一边快速的用手指在屏幕上敲打着什么，等全部编辑完毕后，他便动了动手指发了出去，确认发送后，他便将手机调成了静音状态装进了兜里。  
他重重地叹了一口气，目光又移到Krist的脸上，他不舍的看了一眼，便直径离开了房间。  
入夜已深，整个小区都蒙上了一层恬静。Singto孤身来到公寓楼下，目光在门口四周打量了半天，也没见到Abby的影子，索性便往旁边走了走。直到走到了公寓门口的拐角处，他才发现Abby独自一人坐在椅子上。  
他待在原地僵持了一会儿，才拖拽着步伐向她走去。而Abby好像也察觉到他的靠近，微微回过神来，冷眼看着慢慢向她走过来的Singto。  
直到Singto终于走到了她面前，才淡淡开口道：  
“什么事？”  
Abby微站起身，脚底踉跄了一下，稍稍稳住，便朝着他走了几步，她微抬起头与他对立而视，眼底滑过一丝阴冷，表情在苍白的路灯下，显得格外的狰狞恐怖。  
“没什么，只不过问你要一样东西”  
Singto心里一凛，呆愣了一下。  
而他殊不知，此时在这个空档有一个人正拿着一根长棍在他的背后高高举起。


End file.
